i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Aoi Kakitsubata/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = Now, this is the beginning of our era! I'm happy that I met you. |Idolizing = You can't stop my growth. |Reg1 = Hello, I'm called Aoi Kakitsubata. I might be like this, but please take care of me. |Reg2 = You should try observing me. You might be able to become like me, you know? |Reg3 = Tatsumi is 19 years old while I'm 20. It makes a clear difference between me and him. |Reg4 = There's no way that I have flaws in me. |Reg5 = Being calm at any moment is the important thing. If you behave like me you're okay. |Reg6 = I'm always gentle to ladies. That's why you don't need to feel worried! |Reg7 = Tatsumi needs to be more mature. He still speaks like a brat despite his age. |Reg8 = Red beans are good for health and beauty. You should try eating them every day too. |Reg9 = Graceful behavior is beautiful. This is a really important thing. |Reg10 = Each person values beauty differently. That's why observing humans is fun. |Event1= A new event has started. We should get going too. |Reg11= I have to observe Munakata-san in order to understand what kind of person he is. |Event2= Good job with the event. It was a really enjoyable stage. Thank you. |Morning= Good morning. Fufu, are you still half-asleep? Shall we take a shower together? |Afternoon= It's noon. Rest properly before you push yourself too hard. |Evening=Good work today. I’m going to light a scented candle. Rest well. |Night= You're wonderful when you work hard, but please don't overdo it. Good night. |Download = I can't wait! Let me go on a trip for a little bit! |Story = Choose your favorite story, okay? |Main1 = You can read it freely! Nishishi! |Main2 = Choose the chapter you like! |Love1 = Love stories? Let's read them together! |Love2 = Since our journey begins now, let's go! |Shop = If you want to shop, it's right here! |Purchase = It's good to look for useful things! |Friend = Friend's information is here. |Other = Seems like you can do a lot of things. |Start1 = I will go anywhere! |Skill1A = Damn it! |Skill1B = Teyaah! |Skill1C = Nishishi~ |Clear1 = I still haven't drawn enough! |Affection1 = Next time I will draw your portrait. |Start2 = Inspiration gushing forth! |Skill2A = The arts are exploding! |Skill2B = Not enough drawings! |Skill2C = Artist Time! |Clear2 = This is gonna become a motif. |Affection2 = Let's go on a journey together! |Start3 = Time to show off an artistic live! |Skill3A = *Humming sounds* |Skill3B = Shall we draw together? |Skill3C = I can do whatever I want, right!? |Clear3 = Now I'm going to leave for a journey! |Affection3 = "Love", what kind of shape would you give it? |Skill4A = Let's go at our own pace! |Skill4B = My urge to create is rising! |Skill4C = I'll draw when I want to! |Skill5A = The great tyrant! Appears on stage! |Skill5B = Dying it colorfully! |Skill5C = The lights seem like art! |Skill6A = My emotions are welling up! |Skill6B = Go go! There! |Skill6C = You can do more! |Skill7A = ArS Red! Appearing freely! |Skill7B = Can you see my gallant figure? |Skill7C = I'll support you when you're stumbling! |Download = Can you please wait a little longer? |Story = You can choose your favorite story. |Main1 = Which chapter should we choose? |Main2 = I'm looking forward to it. |Love1 = You're wonderful when you read love stories, too. |Love2 = Won't you read it with me? |Shop = The shop is over here. |Purchase = Let's carefully choose what we'll buy. |Friend = Do you want to look at your friend's info? |Other = Looks like you can do lots of things. |Start1 = Now, shall we begin? |Skill1A = Much more beautiful and glamorous. |Skill1B = My turn, isn't it? |Skill1C = It might be good like this. |Clear1 = You did well! |Affection1 = See, because you worked hard, a reward arrived. |Start2 = There's no need to look so worried. |Skill2A = Let's synchronize our breath. |Skill2B = As expected! |Skill2C = It feels nice. |Clear2 = Thanks for the hard work. Do you want to dance another song? |Affection2 = It was because you did your best. |Start3 = Now, one song! |Skill3A = Let's do it elegantly. |Skill3B = Yes, just like that. |Skill3C = How beautiful... |Clear3 = It was very beautiful. |Affection3 = I should be able to do it more beautifully next time! |RRR2SkillA= I'll show you. |RRR2SkillB= Let's go. |RRR2SkillC= Look at me only. |Skill4A = Give me your hand. |Skill4B = I won't lose against Tatsumi. |Skill4C = Enjoy my dance to the fullest. |Skill5A = Let's make it sweet. |Skill5B = Smart and simple. |Skill5C = Fufu... I can't help but enjoy it. |Skill6A= How was my dance? |Skill6B= Good, relax. |Skill6C= Splendidly, elegantly, cleanly. |Skill7A= I will dedicate my dance to you. |Skill7B= Tatsumi is such a child, always getting so worked up. |Skill7C= You can make me even more beautiful, right? |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipRRR2SkillA = |ClipRRR2SkillB = |ClipRRR2SkillC = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = |ClipSkill6A = |ClipSkill6B = |ClipSkill6C = |ClipSkill7A = |ClipSkill7B = |ClipSkill7C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Torahiko Kusakabe/Homepage Lines 3|Current Avaliable Lines Torahiko Kusakabe/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Torahiko Kusakabe/Homepage Lines 1|Before 9/27/16 Update Category:Aoi Kakitsubata Category:Lines